Alone
by SapphireLightHikari
Summary: Paul has always believed in werewolves ever since he met her, but he hasn't seen her since that faithful day, will one shooting star grant his wish or will he lose hope forever? One Shot, ikarishipping xx


**Hey guys, just a short one shot from me, came up with it this morning in class :/ hope you like it, it includes werewolves yay! If you have read any of my stories or one shots then you will know that you probably wont find one without some kind of fantasy/magical creature or music, sorry but if you really want a story with my fave characters being normal human beings then let me know please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and if I did Dawn and Paul would be together **_**forever**_

**Enjoy! Also, im sorry if its shitty :( if its really bad I will probably rewrite it :/**

**Paul's POV**

I lay on the damp grass staring up at the night sky with its twinkling stars glaring down at me, of course you can never forget about the moon, thats when all the werewolves come out, yes thats right, I believe in werewolves, I know it may come across as odd when a 17 year old boy believes in creatures that many have deemed as a myth, and when people found out I was shunned and labeled as a freak by everyone, but you must think, if they don't exist then how did people come up with them? How did the stories begin? Someone must have seen one up close long ago, when they roamed free about the world, like me, I remember that day as if it was yesterday...

_/flashback/_

_A ten year old boy was sitting under an oak tree, staring at the forest in front of him as if he were under a powerful spell, a wolf as black as darkness itself stared at him with its blood red eyes through the bushes until it slowly padded forward, never breaking eye contact with the young boy, the wolf trotted towards him, teeth bared and claws sharp, the boy never moved once, still in his trance-like state and just as the black wolf was about to pounce a snow white shape shot out from behind a tree landing on the black wolfs back, sinking its claws into its shoulders._

_Clumps of fur and turfed up dirt was seen everywhere amidst the fighting wolves, the child was snapped out of his trance as soon as the black wolf broke the eye contact, now looking around at the scene before him. After a while the wolves broke apart after a lot of bloodshed, leaving the black wolf to turn tail and run back into the forest whimpering._

_He turned towards the white wolf, once again being captivated by its bright sapphire blue eyes, except this time he didnt feel as if he was trapped there, he felt an urge to get closer to it, so he did, no longer feeling uneasy, the wolfs eyes followed him as he moved towards it, but suddenly it started glowing for a second, now in front of him sat a girl around 9 years old with bright sapphire blue eyes and midnight blue waist length hair, I knew right then, she was the one I needed, and I wont ever want anyone else even if it means being alone forever._

_/End of flashback/_

After that they sat and talked for hours, she told him her name was the same as the beginning of twilight before sunrise, and back then my innocent self didnt understand but I do now, I told her my name was Paul, we talked about our lives, she told me she was born a werewolf but unlike many books, none stayed together, they all lived separately even at her young age and that the full moon never actually effects them, they can change whenever they want to. After a while the sun started setting and I had to leave, but we swore we will meet again, even if that hasn't happened yet, I know she may not even be alive now but I still like to think she will come back and we'll see each other again.

I looked up to see a shooting star soaring through the dull black sky, and smirked sadly, oh the irony, but I wished anyway, I wish I will see her, _tonight._

All of a sudden I heard a rustle coming from the bushes, I sat up and turned my head to see if anything was there and did a double take, there, standing at the edge of the forest was the same white wolf from my memories, she turned back to her human form with the same bright light, she still had the same hair, the same eyes, everything, she leapt towards me and kissed me briefly on the lips, when she pulled back I was shocked and she was looking at the ground sheepishly.

"O-oh sorry, you probably don't even remember me, i-its fine, im probably creeping you out right now Im sorry" she mumbled, still keeping he gaze fixed on her feet, her voice sounded like bells and wind chimes, just as I remembered it...

"Dawn..." her name was all I could say before I tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately.

Maybe wishes do come true...

Maybe, just maybe...

I wont be alone after all.

**Sorry if its bad, im just not with it recently, I will probably rewrite it soon, maybe, also if you actually like it I might make a sequel but only if you like it, if you did like it then please R&amp;R, if you didn't, well then I guess haters gonna hate but whatever, until next time!**

**RogueCupcake xx**


End file.
